


Suspension

by orphan_account



Series: Not On School Grounds [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, parent-child fluff, pretty cute i think, will's dad is a great guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Graham gets called into his son's school. Turns out Will got suspended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

Clint Graham walked down the halls of his son's high school quickly. The vice principle had sounded very upset when he called about Will. This worried him more than it probably should, but Will was never a problem child. He had only gotten called to the principle's office twice in his entire academic career.

He entered the office and approached the receptionist warily. She didn't appear very people friendly. She looked at him from behind her glasses and turned him lips down in a sneer.

“Can I help you?”, she asked. Clint grimaced at her nasty tone. The rudeness was simply unnecessary.

“Uhm, yes. My name is Clint Graham. I was called in about my son Will?”, he said to her. He wondered how that turned into a question. The woman suddenly smirked and snorted loudly.

“Right. _That_ one.”, she snickered. The statement did nothing to quell Clint's panic. What had Will done that warranted such a reaction? As much as he didn't want to know, he was about to find out.

The woman pointed toward a door with “Vice Principle Crawford” printed on the glass. The man was rather loud. Clint wasn't very good with loud or aggressive people, much like his son. He bit his lip before walking to the door and taking a deep breath.

The door opened to reveal a shame-faced Will, a furious Crawford, and a smirking young man seated opposite of his son. Crawford turned his head to Clint and relief visibly flooded his face.

“Mr. Graham. Please, have a seat.”, he said pointing to a chair in the middle of the two boys. Clint carefully sat down while looking at Will. The teenager's hair was mussed, just as his clothes were. He refused to look at his father, which was a sign that whatever Will had done was serious trouble.

“So, Mr. Crawford, what uh... what did you need me for?”, Clint question nervously. He turned his full attention to the large man at the desk for a moment. Only for a moment however, because the smug young man next to him scoffed a bit and brought all eyes on him.

He had a foreign look about him. Sharp cheekbones, prominent brow, and thin yet pouty lips. Certainly not from America. He smiled wickedly at the other occupants of the room, revealing a mouth full of shark-like teeth.

“Oh don't mind me _Jack._ Please, continue.”, the boy said cockily, his accent thick. Clint couldn't quite place it, but it sounded very slurred. He turned his gaze back on Mr. Crawford, who was perturbed by the lack of proper respect.

“Well, Mr. Graham. Your boy here was caught doing some... _unseemly_ things with Mr. Lecter.”, Mr. Crawford paused. He was having trouble finding the right words apparently.

“What type of unseemly things if I may ask?”, Clint prompted, hoping his rising suspicions weren't correct. The Lecter boy's smirk only grew wider, while Will shrunk into his seat to make himself seem smaller. Clint wished he could do the same.

“He was. Well, he was, er, giving Mr. Lecter a.... blowjob.”, Mr. Crawford said, wincing. Clint closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them he would be at home sorting his fishing lures. He wouldn't be in an office talking about his son getting caught blowing a boy at school. He hoped desperately.

Fate was not kind to Clint, and when he opened his eyes he was exactly where he didn't want to be. With Will biting his lip to the point of bleeding. With the foreign boy staring unashamedly at it. With Mr. Crawford curling his lip in disgust at the display. He wished that this meeting had been held with Principle Bloom. She was better at handling things calmly.

“I, uh. Don't actually know what t-to say to that.”, he spoke a in breathy voice. His son gave a boy a blowjob on school grounds. His son. Will. It seemed unrealistic. The boy was so shy, and rarely socialized. For him to blow this teenager who was obviously not even from this school was appalling.

“You don't have to say anything. Will is suspended for the next week. Please sign this form and escort him home. He already has all of his stuff with him.”, Mr. Crawford said, handing Clint a clipboard and a pen. The teen scoffed again, clearly finding the punishment ridiculous.

“Ah, thank you sir.”, Clint muttered, signing the paper. He stood up and returned the clipboard and pen back to the larger man. He motioned for Will to follow him as he turned to go. Instead, his son got up and kissed the other teen on the cheek. Mr. Lecter turned his head and captured Will's lips in a proper kiss before letting him follow his dad.

Clint was stunned at this display of outward affection from his son. Will always hated any PDA that he saw in the street or elsewhere. His son passed him, already leaving the office to head out toward the parking lot. He rushed after the boy, confused with what just happened.

By the time he got to his car, Will was leaned against it awkwardly. He unlocked the car and they both got in and started the engine. He wanted to question his son, but also wanted to ease into it. Once they were halfway home he asked.

“Who was that?”. He had meant to ask why he did what he did but the question he asked seemed more pressing.

“His name is Hannibal. He's a senior at a private school a few towns from here.”, Will mumbled. Hannibal. Weird name for a weird guy. But he wasn't gonna say that. Will didn't need it right now.

“Hmm. How much do you like him?”, he wondered. Will looked at him, shocked. It probably wasn't the question he was expecting to get from his father.

“Uhm, I mean. A-a lot I guess.”, he stammered, looking down. Clint turned this over in hs mind a few times.

“If you like him that much, when your suspension is over I'll let him come over sometimes. You're grounded until then though.”, Clint said cautiously. Will's eyes brightened and he grinned stupidly.

“Really? Thanks Dad, I don't deserve it. Not to say you shouldn't go through with it, but, y'know.”, Will said hastily.

“Yeah I got you kid.”, Clint said. He smiled widely, pleased with how the conversation had gone. The rest of the ride to their house was spent in a pleasant silence. He pulled into the driveway and laughed to himself deviously as they got out of the car.

“Listen, kiddo. Next time, do it somewhere nobody can see you.”, he smirked.

“Dad!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaay second story. Hope you like it. Talk to me at sugardaddylecter.tumblr.com  
> For visuals, here is a link to the post that made me write this: https://twitter.com/rogue_stardust/status/728389110717624320


End file.
